Wireless chip-to-chip communication can be achieved for electronic components using through-chip interface (TCI) communication channels between individual chips disposed in a three-dimensional IC (3DIC) arrangement. In such wireless communication channels, it is desirable to attain a high coupling coefficient, k, between the individual chips that act as transformers and are in wireless communication with one another. Achieving a high coupling coefficient, k, in transformers for RF and other chip-to-chip wireless communication systems, is useful for increasing sensitivity and reducing power consumption.
Attempts at improving the coupling coefficient have been primarily geared to making physical changes to the chips and typically render the chips difficult to handle or require more extensive structures that require additional space, and are difficult to produce. Previous attempts have also not been very efficient at enhancing the coupling coefficient.